Ivar
Ivar is the fourth son of Ragnar Lothbrok and Aslaug. He swears revenge on Lagertha for killing his mother, Aslaug and against Kings Aelle and Ecbert for Ragnar's death. At the end of Season Four, his father is avenged (Aelle and Ecbert are dead) and he kills Sigurd after he insulted him one more time. Personality From birth, Ivar has been subjected to intense pains due to his physical condition, resulting in him receiving very different treatment than the rest of his brothers. Ivar is shown to be very selfish and cruel, as he laughs when he learns of Siggy's death, and does not care about the settlers slain in Wessex. Having been mentored by Floki from a young age, Ivar shares his hatred for Christianity. Ivar admires his father for his great fame and successful raids. Ivar deeply loved his mother, and after her death he is only close to Ubbe and Floki . Biography Season 2 Conceived after his father's return from England, Aslaug had been giving Ragnar several counsels, forewarning things to come. Aslaug had warned that they should not have sex for at least three days, knowing of a prophecy that threatened the prospective child's health, but Ragnar insisted. Because Ragnar did not heed her warnings, Ivar was born with weak bones, his legs twisted and seemingly broken, hence the nickname "Boneless". When he was born, Aslaug and Ragnar feared for his difficult life. Ragnar, as well as Siggy, suggested that Ivar should be killed, though Aslaug refused. Ragnar once took him out in an attempt to kill him himself; however, Ragnar could not bring himself to do so. When Aslaug told Ragnar his name, Ragnar gave him the epithet "Boneless". Season 3 Ivar was tormented with pain, but Ragnar did not care much. Later Harbard seemed to be able to ease Ivar's pain through unknown means. When Harbard left he claimed to have taken some of Ivar's pain into himself and that Ivar would not suffer as much in the future. Season 4 Ivar was seen when he was playing with his brothers in Kattegat while being carried in a cart which Ivar tells them not to break his bones. Later he was greeted by Bjorn who just came back from Paris and later in the episode. He said goodbye to Bjorn and he told them to take care of Ragnar. In Yol, Ragnar attempts to involve Ivar in the celebration of Yol and hang a piece of mistletoe as a ornament. Ivar refused and Aslaug took him away from Ragnar. Aslaug stated that Ivar was not like Ragnar and her responsibility, not his. Ragnar said he loved Ivar as much as Aslaug, to which Aslaug replied he did not act like it. Ivar later was brought to Floki by Aslaug to be mentored in the path of a Viking, with Aslaug intending for her son to hate the Christians. Floki seems to bond with Ivar, as they are fellow outcasts. While Ivar is learning from Floki, he sees various children playing and wants to join them, so Floki puts him in his cart and takes him out among them. Ivar is mostly ignored by the other children despite his pleas for them to toss him the ball, so Floki catches it and tosses it to him. Another child runs up and tries to wrestle it away from Ivar; unable to overcome him in strength, Ivar impulsively picks up a hatchet in his cart and strikes the boy in the head, mortally wounding him. Ivar is horrified; Aslaug hastily comes over to him and tells him it was not his fault. Years later, in The Last Ship, Ivar defends his father's honour from his brothers, who criticize Ragnar for abandoning them for so many years. Ivar also justifies Ragnar keeping the destruction of their Wessex settlement a secret, stating that the fame from invading Paris (city) was more important. Ivar is later seen greeting Ragnar when he returns. Ivar is shown to be impotent when his brothers set him up to have sex with a slave girl. The slave girl tells him that potency is not as important as other characteristics. He later has a conversation with Ragnar in which Ragnar asks him to go to England. All other brothers have declined Ragnars invitation to go, but Ivar says he will go. Trivia * As of the Season 2 finale, Ivar and his brothers would be known by the Old Norse title of Budlungr or 'prince'. * Ivar hinn Beinlausi (Ivar the Boneless) is the Old Norse rendering of his name. * It has been suggested that the historical Ivar suffered from brittle bone disease which rendered his legs useless. In most modern Scandinavian languages the word for "bone" is the same as the word for "leg". The disease also causes Ivar's sclerae (the whites of the eye) to have a blueish hue. * Most accounts of Ivar describe him as either incredibly cruel or incredibly wise, or both. * Ivar is accounted as being the son who defeated and blood-eagled King Aelle in retribution for his fathers death. * Due to his disease, Ivar suffers from sexual impotence, this is mentioned by Margrethe after they tried to have sex. * The idea of a lame viking being tied to a chariot to enter battle comes from the legendary danish king Harald Wartooth, who due his old age, was tied to a chariot at the Battle of Bråvalla in order to face his enemies. Gallery File:Facts_about_Ivar_.jpg File:010_-_Copy.jpg File:Ivar_the_Boneless_(Season_4).jpeg File:Ivar_the_Boneless_Season4SideB.png File:S04EP13.jpg File:Maxresdefault.jpg File:Ivar_S04E20_battlefield.jpg File:Ivar_in_S04E20.jpg Appearances ru:Ивар fr:Ivar uk:Івар Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Viking Warriors Category:Princes Category:Needs Help